The present invention relates generally to the mounting of accessories to the dash within a vehicle passenger compartment, and more specifically to an improved mounting device.
Some prior devices require a considerable amount of alteration to the vehicle's interior before they can be used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,164 to Durham provides an apparatus for housing and deploying a radar detector in a vehicle. When in use, the radar detector extends into the passenger compartment of the vehicle. When not in use, the detector retracts into a compartment positioned in either the vehicle ceiling or the dashboard. Installation of this device requires the cutting of large holes in either the ceiling or the dash of a vehicle. This is time consuming and presents a risk of damage to the vehicle during installation. Also, the device is not easily transferable from one vehicle to another.
Another such device which requires extensive alteration of a vehicle dash is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,246 to Trumbull. Trumbull's multipurpose dashboard attachment is mounted flush with the vehicle dash. To accomplish this mounting, extensive modification of the dashboard is required. The Trumbull device is intended to be left permanently in place.
A German patent, No. 26 43 579, to Behr shows another dash mounted device. In one form, this device may be mounted to the surface of the dashboard. Although the Behr patent has not been translated, this device apparently records or processes information, perhaps trip mileage.
Another prior art dash mounted device is a portable desk container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,788 to Richardson. The rectangular-shaped container of Richardson is detachably mounted by hook and eye fabric to the top surface of the vehicle dash. Additionally, support arms secured in place by hook and eye fabric fasteners connect the container to the front vertical part of the dash. A clipboard is likewise detachably mounted to the top of the container. The container is designed to be portable for use in the vehicle or elsewhere.
With the general rise of the crime rate today, more owners of vehicles are finding that their cars or trucks have been broken into while left parked and unattended. While the car itself may not be taken, various accessories, such as citizen's band (CB) radios, tape decks, and radar detection units are often stolen. Also, the vehicle itself may sustain extensive damage during the unauthorized removal of these accessories.
One way to deter the theft of such vehicle accessories is to remove them from a parked vehicle or from sight within the vehicle. Hence, there exists a need to make these accessories easily detachable by the owner for placement in a more secure location. They must also be easily reinstalled.
Therefore, although other dash mounting devices are known, a need exists for an improved apparatus for mounting various accessories on the dash of a vehicle.